The Master In The Skies
by Spleriia Emperor Splerii
Summary: This will be one of the greatest Pokemon stories that GunpowderBeserker could ever made. Inspired through time and events of the recent years, witness the story about Rayquaza's only words that yet to be faced! Note: One-shot fanfic.


_**This is my new Pokemon story of my literature career. Due to my frequent research of Chinese and Japanese dragons, i decided to make a new story about it. Please read this new story and enjoy yourselves everyone!**_

 _ **PS: I chose Rayquaza as the main character of the whole story because he holds more prestige than the other Dragon-like Pokemon at the time. Also, i chose him because he reminds me of the dragons of Japan and Qing China long ago. Well...once again, please enjoy reading!**_

* * *

In the skies above the earth, lies the great tower of clouds. In this tower of clouds, there's a great Pokemon. It's not like the bird Pokemon that we think of until today but instead...it was a dragon Pokemon. His name is Rayquaza. Commonly known as the "Pokemon In The Skies", Rayquaza is a great Pokemon that seeks total isolation in the summit of the said tower of clouds. He all alone, seeks the great ancients that being passed from generations to come.

Rayquaza seeks his time all alone in order to reconcile himself from all the unexpected events from below. Even though he was rumored that he didn't came down to the earth for hundreds and thousands of years, that rumor is just a old myth. He once aided the other Pokemon species below but as the world corrupts, Rayquaza went to his domain above the clouds.

In his domain, Rayquaza remembered his memories that he gained or bestowed from the great ancients long ago...

"As good as I was, I was one of the most legendary dragon Pokemon the world had ever seen. Even though i'm isolated from the earth below, i too hold the very prestige of this universe just like the other legendary ones like Arceus, Lucario, Mewtwo, Kyogre, Groudon and so and so fourth. But as prestigious as I was, no one dares to seek me nor to get a glimpse with me. Only a pokemon brave and cunning can seek to me." - Rayquaza stated -

He then hovers through the clouds and took a glimpse of the earth below. As he does, he states again...

"I serve the others when i wanted to. When there were big fights, i ceased them up. When rivals strive, i too reconcile with them. But these memories were changed! Since i spend my time in this domain and airspace for years, i just let them do their business because my great power and prestige will never be touched by a hand or a paw of any Pokemon nor Pokemon Trainer. I too like a dragon forbidden to be touched at. Only those who dare to get can lay a finger on me." - Rayquaza stated -

He then looks up and took a glimpse of the far space. Some stars were visible to his dragon eyes. He states again...

"Even though i'm totally isolated in this domain in the high skies, isolation ain't a bad thing at all. When i'm here, just think about the stars and planets that i see with my eyesight and you will know what i truly mean. Stars and planets as well as comets were the ones that please me much. Not only you see it's glamours at their highest most, it will tells you the memories and events of the past, present and future. Just like Xatu used to do when he was on his own. Just taking the facts of the stars seriously and foretelling himself of what will happen next that other people or Pokemon wouldn't know. The stars were like clocks and calendars to me but not always, though." - Rayquaza stated, grinning -

He then closed his eyes and concentrated himself. Before he finished about himself, he states for the last time...

"Beware to those who wanted me. I holds my very great power and prestige width myself. Only those who dares with me can! As a matter of fact...I'm the Master In The Skies! Remember that to all!" - Rayquaza stated -

He then opened his eyes and he grinned and snickered deviously.

* * *

 _ **This is the end of the said story. Whoa! I could even feel the shivers of my spine to his deadly voice but that were lessons for me anyway. This is GunpowderBeserker...Signing Out!**_


End file.
